¿Cuando te diste cuenta?
by Vero vampire
Summary: Allen le hace una pregunta a Kanda ¿Si quieren saber lo que Allen le pregunto y lo que Kanda contesto? Entren y lean


¿Cuando te diste cuenta?

Kanda y Allen estaban recostados en la cama del primero.

Allen tenía la cabeza recostada en el pecho del primero, mientras el pelinegro acariciaba su espalda.

-Ne, Ne, ¿Kanda?

-¿Aun no te has dormido mi ángel?

-Es que…. Quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?

Allen se incorporo para mirar fijamente a su amado

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me amabas?

El nipón sonrió para besarlo nuevamente.

-Fue cuando el arca se estaba destruyendo. Cuando se destruyo la habitación en la que estaba pensé solo en dos personas, una de ellas fuiste tú.

Los celos invadieron al peliplateado, como de costumbre cuando pensaba que su novio, había tenido sexo con otra persona.

-Así y se puede saber quien era ese o esa otra persona.

Kanda sonrió ante los adorables celos de su niño. Por alguna razon su lindo novio pensaba que el había tenido sexo con otra persona. El creía eso por que según el era muy bueno en la cama y la verdad el nunca se lo había negado o confirmado.

Aunque la verdad no lo había hecho con nadie mas que con su hermoso ojigris y esperaba que fuera el ultimo. Por el momento no tenía pensado decirle la verdad y eso era por que le encantaban sus celos.

-En quien pensé o mas bien lo que pensé fue en la muerte de Daisya, pero si quieres saberlo solo pensé una sola vez en eso y en ti pensé mucho mas.

-¿En serio amor?

-Claro que si Moyashi, por que lo dudas, o acaso será que estas celoso. ¿Verdad?

-Mi nombre es Allen Baranda, y no estoy celoso.

-En serio amor por que yo podría jurar que si lo estas y honestamente no deberías estarlo.

-A no ¿Y por que, no debía estarlo?

-Por que solamente te amo a ti. Por eso ¿Te parece poco?

-Claro que no me parece poco, ¿Como puedes pensar eso? Pero es que…

-¿Qué no niño?

-Tú casi nunca me dices que me amas, de estos nueve meses que llevamos solo me has dicho cuatro veces con esta que me amas.

-Jajá jajá amor yo no creo que sea necesario que te diga muchas vece que te amo. Creo que te lo demuestro con mis acciones ¿No crees?

-¿Mmmmm?

-¿Cómo que mmmmm? ¿Qué crees que es muy fácil contenerse cuando estoy adentro de ti? ¿Crees que e muy fácil tratar de hacerte el amor con dulzura y no meterme adentro de ti con fuerza? Como realmente deseo. Aunque si hay veces que me dejo llevar y sobre todo los días que me voy de misión, sin ti y por eso te lastimo innecesariamente, pero….

El albino coloco un dedo en los labios del nipón evitando que siguiera hablando.

-Yuu, tranquilo amor, no pasa nada y no me molestaría si debes en cuando no tratas de contenerte tanto. Incluso si quieres puedes hacerlo ahora, creo que después de hacerlo tres veces en un solo rato, es probable que este lo bastante preparado para que no me lastimes tanto ¿No crees? Además si mañana no puedo levantarme, tu puede traerme mi desayuno aquí ¿Qué dices?

- Jajá ¿Harías eso por mi Allen, me dejarías hacerte el amor, como yo quiero?

-Claro que si amor, por ti haría cualquier cosa, incluso tener que soportar un poco de dolor.

El ojigris se sonrojo al decir esto, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro el cual adoraba esas mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eres tan genial en todos los sentidos y te amo tanto, como jamás vas a tener una idea amor.

-Yuu, yo también te amo más qué a nada en el mundo.

-Jajaja en serio incluso ¿más que a la comida?

-Claro que si baranda.

El ojigris beso de nuevo a su amado novio, el cual encantado correspondió. Cuando se separaron, Allen pasó sus manos por la espalda de su lindo japonés y volvió a hablar.

-Y entonces que amor ¿Listo para la cuarta ronda?

-Jajaja Claro que si amor, pero antes tengo que hacer algo.

El niño se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio que su pareja se levantaba de la cama y se ponía el pantalón y la camisa sin abotonar y después lo cobijaba hasta el cuello.

El peliazul se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe, haciendo que una avalancha de cuerpos cayera hacia el frente.

Linali y Lavi estaban abajo y enésima de ellos Kumoi, Reever, Yoni, Tupp, Yerry, y otros exorcistas y científicos incluso pudo ver correr a bokman por el pasillo.

Conejo, Linali, me pueden decir que hacen aquí y para que son ESOS VASOS Y TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE RAYOS HACEN.

El aprendiz de bokmal y la china empezaron a sudar frio, al igual que todos los demás. Lavi fue el primero en hablar.

-Lena y yo nos encontramos en la cocina jeje es que los dos fuimos a beber agua jeje y como estábamos aburridos queríamos invitar al Moyashi-cha a jugar cartas y como creímos que estaría aquí vinimos a invitarlo.

Kumoi fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Jejejeje no lo vas a creer Kanda-kun pero se me escapo un Kumorin y todos nosotros lo estamos buscando.

Después hablo Yerri.

-Yo ya voy a cerrar el comedor y quería ver si Allen-kun quería comer algo antes jeje.

Todos empezaron a ver el aura asesina de Kanda.

Allen no quiere JUGAR. Aquí no hay ningún maldito robot y para finalizar no tiene hambre.

-Así que me pueden hacer el maldito favor de dejarnos de espiar, Y LARGARCE.

Antes de que el samurai terminara de hablar ya tenia a mugen desenfundada y amenazándolos.

En cuestión de minutos el corredor ya estaba vació.

El sabia que su lindo albino le iba a reñir por amenazarlos por lo que se volvió hacia el, sonriéndole de la manera que el sabia que le encantaba.

El pequeño exorcista le regreso la sonrisa, el sabia que su nipón debió contenerse mucho para no enviarlos a la enfermería.

El peliazul caminaba de nuevo hacia la cama mientras se despojaba de su vestimenta, sin separar su mirada de esa hermosa carita de ángel.

-Muy bien mi niño solucionado el problema ¿En que nos quedamos?

-Jajaja, mmm, no se ¿Me lo podrías volver a recordar?

-Seria un placer.

-Oye amor pero antes que nada ¿Me podrías decir, como te diste cuenta de que ellos estaban afuera?

-Jajaja, claro mi ángel. Es que el estúpido supervisor con complejo de hermana, le reclamo al estúpido conejo, por estar muy cerca de su "linda" hermanita. Y es que esos imbeciles nos han estado espiando y no voy a permitir que nadie escuche tus adorables gemidos. El único que los puede escuchar soy yo.

-¿Mmmm Yuu, no me digas que estas celoso?

-Claro que si. Aun que tu digas que casi nunca te digo que te amo, la verdad es que te adoro y no pienso permitir que nadie escuche esos gemiditos que son solo míos y a quien se le ocurra querer separarnos, va a conocer el filo de mugen.

-Amor yo también te amo y no pienso dejarte nunca, y me alegra saber que tú eres tan celoso como yo jejeje.

El samurai volvió a sonreír mientras acercaba sus labios a esos exquisitos labios que eran solo suyos, mientras se posaba enésima de ese hermoso cuerpo que le pertenecía solo a el.

-¿Listo para la cuarta ronda mi niño?

-El albino sonrió y ambos niños volvieron a unirse en un tierno beso que pronto se volvió más demandante.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la orden, se encontraban los científicos, exorcistas, los bokman, el chef y el loco supervisor con complejo de hermana tratando de regular su respiración.

-Ese Yuu-chan jajajaja, se nota que el Moyashi-chan lo tiene bien controlado, si no es seguro que ahorita estaríamos en la enfermería.

Al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo todos empezaron a sudar frió mientras unos dejaban escapar risitas nerviosas.

FIN

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado a los que los lean y mil gracias por leerlo, la verdad a mi me encanto.


End file.
